Epic Rants on Severus Snape
by moonys revenge
Summary: This is a series of dark, errie, scathing peoms on the crimes and punishment of Severus Snape. Contains very graphic imagery and profanity . Snape fans beware this is not for the faint of heart or those who love him YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED


**Epic Rants On Severus Snape**

**I.**

**Spurred To Pen and Page: Rants and Reasoning**

**Questions to the defenders of Severus Snape:**

**This is a response, a call to reason some might say, **

**To those who think he is far less of a sadistic bastard**

**The world would do well to be rid of, whether locked in a cage,**

**Imprisoned behind iron bars, or simply ceased from breathing venom upon the world.**

**How can you champion this story's hero and support such callousness?**

**For this I am spurred to place pen to page.**

**How can you seek an end to Voldermort and his carnage**

**Without wanting to take out another and his veiled,**

**But no less significant craters of damage?**

**This is a wakeup call to all those who not only seek his vindication but expect it.**

**How can you call him simply complex, complicated, damaged, broken?**

**Committer of the sins we know, never mind the ones we don't,**

**Offering up a child to its death, a child that yet lived,**

**All those he could call family gone, sentenced to years of suffering.**

**How can you abide his treatment of a straining heart, knowing his part in it?**

**How can you support such cruelty borne on the back of one so undeserving?**

**For this I am spurred to place pen to page.**

**Taking the one, greatest since Merlin, robbing his world of its human compass,**

**Taking with it wisdom and one of the last true points of light in blackened times,**

**How can you seek to excuse, brush away things of such gravity, support such malice?**

**For he has not changed, only grown in bitterness.**

**How can you look at his dubious allegiances and say it is all swept aside,**

**When there is no repentance only tattered grudges, haughty explanations, cold sneers?**

**For this I am spurred to place pen to page.**

**And to ponder a question: do you know ominous maliciousness**

**Placed in this world that is yet mirrored in ours, how true it is found?**

**This is a desperate, screaming plea and answer to the defenders of Severus Snape.**

**Open these pages and find within the things you might have forgotten.**

**Open these pages and understand the reasons, the need for his punishment.**

**Open these pages remembering his victims, not just his misunderstood lot in life.**

**Open these pages remembering the reasons for the anger.**

**Open these pages and you may find it fitting- what is within.**

**Open these pages… knowing that he is not the only one in need of an avenger.**

**For this I am spurred to place pen to page,**

**the other voice of fading memories, ashen bones committed to dust,**

**Ashen minds forced to lifelessness and all that lies between.**

**How can you say what has been- is enough for such things?**

**How can you watch the good ones die while he lives, knowing his transgressions?**

**It really is 999 crimes.**

**How can you question whether he is on the side of good or evil?**

**Know that it matters not; he has too many other things to atone for.**

**Do not give your heart too freely to languish in disappointment.**

**Let not the blood that marred his soul stain your hands.**

**For, if you condone him, if you abide it there,**

**You are abiding it here as well.**

**II **

**Indictments: The Unused Perspective**

**The biggest indictment against you is not the mark etched into your skin.**

**It isn't so much the insults you spew to one and all,**

**It isn't even the terror you so eagerly bear down on children,**

**It _is_ that you think he's right; somewhere in it all you think Voldermort has a point.**

**The largest indictment pointing to your guilt **

**Isn't your hatred **

**Of the "insufferable" boy called the chosen one, obviously chosen for something.**

**It isn't your hatred for your former tormenters, **

**Even though their foreseeing hearts saw what you would become, and treated you accordingly.**

**It isn't your scorn for the one, in your mind, simply known as the werewolf,**

**Nor is it your contempt for the old man seen as asking too much of you.**

**It _is _that you think like the red- eyed menace, not like those who catch his kind**

**But those who become him, no matter how much lesser the degree of evil,**

**Those who admire him truly… not just fear him.**

**You really do think there is no good and evil, only power and those to weak to seek it,**

**For you are far too weak yourself.**

**The greatest indictment against you isn't your de-facto attempted baby killer status:**

**That you handed over information and a child, who had committed no sin**

**Other than being created by the natural attributes of this world,**

**A child you knew nothing of… a child that could have been your future son,**

**For all you heard of the seers' words.**

**It isn't even your monstrous, cold-blooded murder of the silver haired man,**

**Who shrewdly but unwaveringly put his faith in you.**

**It _is _that you think, because "you fight on the side of the order,"**

**Everything you do, have done, past and present is justifiable.**

**It _is_ your resentment for suspicion rightly earned,**

**Trust you envy that you have yet to earn.**

**It _is_ the misunderstood card you play far beyond the depthless limits**

**Of your most unlikely defender's infinite patients.**

**You owe the werewolf far more than you would like to think.**

**Your most jarring indictment isn't that you joined the death eaters,**

**Made a mistake- one or many; **

**It isn't that you took the mark, sold your soul, a****llied with evil. **

**It's the _why…_ of it all, not to avenge yourself of a vengeful god,**

**Hardly to vindicate yourself against a world that treated you unfairly.**

**No, it's something more insidious… because it would give you a license**

**To be vicious, vindictive, act out your vile fantasies on the innocent.**

**You could not even focus your revenge on those who had wronged you;**

**Even the dark one sees not those outside his plans, is capable of indifference.**

**And however damaged you may be, however broken you may be found,**

**You have not, and are not predisposed, to cross the line over to Voldermort's insanity.**

**He has reached the point in his psychosis that he sees no clear right and wrong,**

**Only an illness stemmed mission, mandate, paranoia and vision.**

**But you knew, you know you're wrong and in that knowledge lies your condemnation.**

**But perhaps the most pointed indictment of all is that you _feel;_**

**You _feel _and yet you ally yourself with one who does not.**

**It has been said time and time again Voldermort does not understand love**

**"Feels" only hate, vengeance and wrath, yet you followed after,**

**Still do… with _your heart._**

**You have _felt _the pain of injustice and indignities, humiliations and horror;**

**You have known fear that would weaken knees of stone,**

**helplessness that buckles the soul.**

**You have _felt. _**

**And yet these are the scars you place upon the world,**

**Knowing their consequences, internally if not externally, for they still tear at you.**

**Not because you cannot help it, not because you cannot rise above it,**

**It is that you will not… You want this; you like it.**

**You have found sanctuary in love somewhere in your life and _felt _it for another.**

**You _feel_ regrets, remorse, perhaps repentance, but only for a moment.**

**You _feel_ but you burry it to the disastrous detriment of those around you and yourself.**

**Only the hatred and fury come through; only the venom finds its voice.**

**It _is_ that you find some sick and twisted satisfaction in the suffering of others.**

**You are a mirror of his evil;**

**You are Voldermort without the eyes…**

**III **

**Indictments: More Than Fragments & Figments of Damnation **

**The mark on your arm should speak for itself,**

**Legacy of murder, torture, torment and death.**

**Murders we know of torments we don't,**

**Intimidations we know of, tortures we don't.**

**How many people did you kill for that magical tattoo; how many did you make scream?**

**How many times did you stand aside while decent, innocents suffered and died?**

**How many did you strike fear into just fun,**

**Pleasure you got out of quaking knees, sobbing men and wailing women?**

**Or was it the spunky ones who wouldn't give up the fight, where they the prize?**

**Again this is not the greatest indictment against you.**

**Everyone is entitled to one mistake, even a tragic, massive one; after all you left.**

**It's what you did with the second chance you were given.**

**It isn't _just _ that you gave information to an egomaniacal maniac,**

**It isn't _just_ that the information lead to the murder of two people you used to know,**

**As if that weren't enough.**

**It's the infant child, pure in its own right, you sentenced to death.**

**It isn't _just_ how you treated him, whose famous lightning scar tells more than one tale; **

**t isn't _just_ the cold sneers, bating, bullying or trying to get him expelled**

**Every chance you could find, as if that weren't enough.**

**It isn't _just_ the veritaseurm you threatened to slip into his pumpkin juice,**

**It isn't _just_ the accusations of stealing unfounded,**

**As if it weren't enough.**

**It _is _that after all those years of turning a blind eye and a deaf ear to his truth,**

**It came back 10 fold on others and not you.**

**You nearly took young lives, when he was sure his message didn't get through.**

**It isn't _just _that you were so ready to condemn Sirius Black **

**To the dementor's kiss, to a fate worse than death,**

**As if that weren't enough.**

**It is that you did so knowing exactly how close you came to that damned fate yourself.**

**It is that you did so knowing how long he had spent in Azkaban,**

**A place you avoided only by the skin of your teeth.**

**It isn't _just_ that you call Potter rash and foolish,**

**It is that, on the night in question, you the possible objective adult in the room,**

**Listened to nothing but your own need for vengeance, seemed beyond reasoning. **

**Whatever can be said of him, he listened when you would not.**

**And there is the fact that, by still drawing breath, **

**Pettigrew proved Black's innocence, something you would learn… eventually.**

**It isn't _just _that you out-ed Lupin as a werewolf**

**To the tune of terrified children in your wake, forcing him to feel he must resign,**

**As if that weren't enough.**

**It is that you did it knowing the hardships of a life of poverty,**

**Having lived in the dilapidation of Spinners End.**

**It is that you did it knowing what it's like to be shunned and ostracized**

**For being who you are, for looks you were born with, a life you could not control.**

**It isn't _just_ that you killed Albus Dumbledore,**

**Took away the last stable pillar of the wizarding community,**

**As if that weren't enough.**

**It isn't _just_ that you came groveling at the feet of a man**

**Whose boots were not fit to lick, looking for his mercy,**

**It is that for all the regret he says you felt over the events of years before,**

**Here we come back around again to murder.**

**It isn't _just _that you called Harry's mother a mudblood,**

**No not years ago, but on that fateful night.**

**It is that you said it considering what you had just done,**

**Years and moments before to Harry's only protectors.**

**It isn't _just_ that you did what you did or all the fathomable possibilities of why,**

**It is that when Dumbledore needed you to say no,**

**When he needed you to find another way,**

**You failed him; you failed the _one _who had never failed you.**

**It isn't _just _the stack of crimes laid against you,**

**It isn't _just _the havoc left behind you,**

**It isn't _just _the pain that's to your credit, **

**It is that you think only yourself deserving of mercy, forgiveness. **

**You berate others for needing what you have received. **

**And now that you have received it, you think yourself higher than all others, **

**Not only the ones you once gave allegiance to, **

**But those who have made nothing like your mistakes… and never will. **

**You are indeed Voldemort in perhaps something more akin to human flesh,**

**Yet ever lacking the human heart.**

**VI.**

**Comparisons of Evil**

**Even Voldemort's creation of Horcuxes is but a quest for immortality,**

**Which only equates a fear of death, a fear common to many.**

**You cannot say the same.**

**Even though his methods are most twisted, his actions most vile,**

**It can be said he only sought to change the world.**

**You cannot say the same.**

**Even his thirst for domination is but striving for power, control over one's destiny,**

**Something he never had.**

**You cannot say the same; you had a power of your own.**

**For all the devastation and death that follows in his wake,**

**He can end a life without torture and only those who've wronged him find his torment.**

**You cannot say the same.**

**Seething irritation greets all who dare to cross your path.**

**Malevolence is received by those who do not even know you,**

**And neither do you know them.**

**He walks boldly in his inhumanity, makes no apologies for his rampage.**

**You cannot say the same.**

**Walking in the mists between right and wrong, between the sides that must be taken,**

**Ever you leave people in doubt of your allegiances,**

**Leave hope for your goodness, false hope.**

**Secretly you seek their acceptance, expect it, resent it when it doesn't come,**

**While you play upon your "return" to the light**

**As a means to perpetuate deeper pain much more ominously.**

**It is what makes you so dangerous;**

**Only a few see your mind and heart still lie in darkness,**

**No matter who you openly support.**

**With him there is no pretence, no question of his evil.**

**You cannot say the same.**

**Always comes the pretence- as if no guilt should cling to you,**

**As if you have done no wrong, as if the mistrust is visited upon you unjustly.**

**Yet you know that isn't true; you possess the conscience he does not.**

**He succumbed to he own insanity.**

**You cannot say the same.**

**He is broken where you are not.**

**Great is the divide between the chance he never really had and what might have been.**

**You cannot say the same.**

**You have abused the second chance you were given.**

**You are Voldemort without the excuses**

**V.**

**Cold Fury and Fates**

**If I didn't know lycanthopy was forever, I'd want you to taste it,**

**The pain, the loathing, for self not others, the blood boiling, the body contorting.**

**No, not from the worlds one pure werewolf, no not from the one you hated,**

**No, not from the one who will always be a better man than you in spite of his condition, **

**But there is another who would gladly fulfill the task and enjoy it.**

**If I didn't know what would happen- but… I do**

** If I didn't know the devastation of the Dementor's kiss,**

**If it didn't seem too quick and too much, to inflict upon the world,**

**The rotted, vacant space of a soulless you wandering**

**With nothing to stop the venom lasting into the beyond, because it's you,**

**If I didn't know there was no turning back, but… I do.**

**If I didn't know that death was permanent, I would gladly send you there;**

**Except it is a level few would sink to.**

**Torture is too fleeting, ceasing existence too undeserving.**

**Whatever lies beyond the veil in death reeking of too peaceful,**

**If only in its difference, all too much like escape.**

**Avada Kedavra is too simple- and… I do.**

**If I didn't know hell was forever, I'd say there was a special place for you there. **

**If I didn't know the ravages of fire, I would set you ablaze**

**With the victims of your taunts, your torments, your poisons and your wand**

**All there to hear your screams, music to abused ears, tortured psyches, raw nerves.**

**Oh to see spectators there, taking their place, watching your skin sear,**

**Curl and blister, ooze with puss and coat with blood.**

**We would put you out only to light you again and again once for every piece…**

**Of psychological, tearing pain, forced vindictiveness, laid upon children, the innocent,**

**Slowly over thousands of years and you left with no tongue to scream.**

**If… only if.**

**If I didn't know the agony of the Crucicatus curse,**

**I would say you should be left to feel it for the rest of your days.**

**Continuous the agony should be, no peace, no solace, no moments of respite**

**From the blood boiling, nerve blazing, bone fire,**

**That leave all reaching to the depths of their vocal cords**

**And only touching the tip of feeling, like a solitary raindrop placed a searing tongue. **

**But… I do.**

**If I didn't know the consequences of the Sectumsempra,**

**I would point my wand and say let 'er rip, watch magic shred your flesh,**

**Spill your life along with your blood,**

**Leave you with the tangible scars of your own dark spell**

**And echoes of the words "magician heal thyself," ringing in your ears.**

**This time someone else's voice would be**

**Dripping with the sneers you were so infamous for, **

**Knowing after all you have endured you are far too weak. **

**If I didn't know it meant sinking with you, but… I do**

**If I didn't know it would mean my own damnation,**

**I would send you not so quietly from this world.**

**If I didn't know it would be my own commission of evil,**

**If I didn't know the blood that would be placed on my hands,**

**If I didn't know it would lead to darkness,**

**If I didn't know it would make me just like you,**

**But… I do**


End file.
